


You Don't Even Wear Plaid

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal/Clark: "Are you wearing my shirt?"





	You Don't Even Wear Plaid

Clark’s eyes alighted on his companion as he took a sharp intake of breath, they were chopping firewood in a wooded area just a ways away from his parents' farm.

It had become clear pretty quick that Hal had been skipping out on meals so that he could afford to pay his rent on time this time, mostly because with his super hearing it was impossible to ignore the stomach rumbles and Barry mother henning over his friend.

Plus, Bruce had complained that someone was stealing their food rations again. It had been the same person the last two times they’d started running low. It was easier to just talk to Hal himself than to let Bruce set a trap and have to deal with the aftermath of that fight.

It was also pretty easy to convince Hal to come back to his parents' place with him, it probably wasn’t the promise of food, Hal kept talking about male bonding time and Clark guessed that they hadn’t spent enough time together as friends.

“It’s cold,” he could hear Hal hissing from behind him, although Hal thought that any temperature lower than Southern California was cold. “How can Kansas be this cold?”

“Isn’t your family from Kansas originally?” Clark asked he was far too polite to make any other comment.

“Yeah, like, two hundred years ago,” Hal paused to pick up another log, Clark got the impression that he fully intended to keep the fire on all night, “and I don’t think cold tolerance is a genetic thing.”

Hal was very bundled up, he was wearing three layers, the first layer was the old Green Lantern shirt that Bruce had lectured him about dozens of times, only that would never dissuade one of those four, it became obvious that they gifted each other more shirts every time Bruce brought it up. Clark would have said something, but it was true that Hal didn’t really wear it in public, it was definitely a messing with the league thing. Obviously, Hal was wearing his old flight jacket, he never took it off, even though it was hardly the warmest available.

The middle layer was something he recognized.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Hal was tall, but he was slight, most of the League were almost as thick as they were broad, so even though Clark only topped out at about an inch taller than Hal his clothes were large enough to noticeably poke out below his flight jacket.

“Why would you think that?” It wasn’t that it was a problem, even if the sudden image of Hal stealing all of his clothes and layering them to ‘keep out the cold’ flashed before Clark’s eyes.

“Because you don’t wear plaid.”

Hal coughed awkwardly, staring between the trees, which wasn’t necessarily the brightest idea because you shouldn’t get distracted while wandering in the woods. A light flush graced his cheeks, which was honestly kinda cute.

He was silent so long that Clark didn’t think that he was going to reply, but reply he did.

“It’s cold.”

“Uh huh, so you’ve said,” Clark might be polite, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t willing to tease people mercilessly, especially if they made it as easy as Hal was doing right now. “Did you raid my closet while I was in the shower?”

“Look it was that or use the ring, and the entire League has complained about me wearing jeans over my costume before so… I guess you gotta put up with your shirts being stolen.”

Clark shook his head, Hal logic was impossible to argue with, mostly because it was also impossible to see how anyone could reach the conclusions that he did.

“Unless you wanna share your Kryptonian body heat, Hot Shot, I know you run hotter than humans.”

Clark paused. “Are you suggesting that… we cuddle?”

Hal shrugged. “Maybe… maybe not. Hey, you have super strength, don’t you? Why are you only carrying five logs? Do you want me to freeze?”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to write prompts for people now:  
> If anyone wants a short story about any pairing leave it in the comments, because I need writing warmups for writing stuff for The Brick.


End file.
